Secret of Survival (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Halloween Intro Coming is October 19th is Coming to Night * Townsvillains; First you see us... teh you don't... * you hear us... 6 Mane from Ron of God of Humor * Gasp Wander and Sylvia * you won't... Gasp Favireton Sparkle and Lydia Rose Nomad * The Vampires; It's our secret of surv.... * Deadly Six; ival... In a very nasty world... * Ansi and his Friends and Agent Xero and Mole Run * you feel us... Gasp Jacob Samra is Scared from Dragon Rockz * Varian Rockz; Now you can't... * we Gasp Mandy from Dragon Rockz * real Scared Grim Reaper and Billy * Nixels; Perhaps we aren't * Vlad; It's our secret.... * Black Hat; of survival... * Lord Boxman; In a very nasty world... * Aku Rockz; It's our secret of survival... * Masterson; In a very nasty world... * Jen; It's Really Nasty World... * Grim Gloom; Oh Yes a Very Nasty World Indeed... * Ludo; Nast.... * Toffee; tier than.... * Baron Vain; you could ever.... * Lord Hater; dream of * Star, Marco, Queen Moon and Buff Frog is Fear * Bill Cipher; From up above... * Denzel Crocker; and from beneath... * Mojo Jojo; Eyes and jaws... * Sir Pentious; claws and teeth. * to attack you... You're a snack... Asterix and Obelix Samurai Jack and Jenny Wakeman * better run Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Sarah, Densa and Squint is Fear * Master Frown; Don't come walking in the Wild Wood If you haven't got a gun * Ami Onuki, Yumi and Kaz Scared * Fear Ko, Radicles and Enid * Gasp Rapido and Razmo * King Nixel; Every creature for survival... * SkekSo; has to lookut for itself * Adult Django from Dragon Rockz; Got no nannies here, * The Martian King; or grannies dear... * Prismal; to look after your health. * The Loud Family Scared * in the Wild Wood Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick and Krabs gets Afraid from Dragon Rockz * Storm King; And every..... * Professor Venamus; child could... * Nergal; tell you that you've..... * Jack O'Lantern; got no... * The Boogeyman; business to be here * Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe and Sparky gets Fear * Anairis Q and Markus is Gasp * Gasp The 7D * you see us... Max Jackson gets Scared from Dragon Rockz * Kat from Dragon Rockz; the you don't... * you hear us... Zackary Baker is Scared from Dragon Rockz * Viktor; Now you won't... * Lord Hansmordu; It's our secret of * Lord Wanderhater; survival... In a * Thrax; very nasty world... * you Steven Universe, Connie, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst Scared * us... now you The Powerpuff Girls, Dracula, Mavis, Jonathan, Dennis, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Ericka, Griffin, Murray, Mr. Tinkles and Winnie Werewolf * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmitz; can't... * Gasp Hiro Hamada * Are Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Eduardo, Coco Hubie, Jamie and Jenna is Fear * we Gasp Sonic and his Friends * real Gasp Cream The Rabbit * Dr. Eggman; Perhaps we aren't * Krad; It's our secret of * General Mandible; survival... * Slade; In our secret of survival... * Robert Callaghan; It's our secret of survival... * Joe The Dalton; In a * Lord Piggot-Dunceby; very * Julius Caesar; nasty * Plankton; world... * Townsvillains laugh. Lord Wanderhater Evil Grin.png Morgana Kia Evil Laugh.png Lord Hansmordu OC.png Zzubre OC.png Thebackgroundponies2016Style halloween 2019.png Gasp Favireton Sparkle and Lydia Rose Nomad.png Gasp Jacob Samra from Dragon Rockz.png Sarah Corduroy Gasp.png Densa Sheriff Gasp.png Squint Afraid.png Image6M95C67X.png Max Jackson is Scared from Dragon Rockz.png Zackary Baker is Scared from Dragon Rockz.png Lord Hansmordu Icon.png Lord Wanderhater -OC-.png MLPCVTFQ - Gasp Jenna Foster.png Hubie Foster Scared.png Happy Halloween by Thebackgroundponies2016Style.gif For YouTube